My life as Pandora's box
by risisko
Summary: Eloise, the odd girl out of well everyone, she who deals with this strange way to comprehend. A mother who is artistic and never has that "feeling" or that oomph where they usually move and a father who needs to constantly move because of his business. Can this awkward girl gain any friends at all when she moves again? Will she actually get to know what "falling in love" is?
1. Chapter 1

Oh lawd, i like to imagine the impossible with stories. This is my first story ever ACTUALLY written on something, Hope its alright in a way ...

**Chapter 1: Introduction to Eloise**

As a child I constantly kept moving to different schools, meeting strange people and strange teachers. The people I met in those schools I really didn't considered them as friends but more as acquaintance's since our only exchange of words consisted of "Hi's" , "thank yous" and "byes" not much going on there as you can see. It was hard making friends since I had to move to a new school every school year because you see my Parents never seemed comfortable where we lived as my mother was an artist and my father own several restaurants around the country. The constant moving of new schools in a way made it hard for me to make friends because I was never really outgoing or the socializing type of person and was very awkward when making conversations as well. In general, I was never good with people because of their rejection towards me. So to avoid that rejection I just refused to make friends from then on and become a loner.

It worked, it always worked till I hit middle school and met my best friend,Charlotte. When I met her she seemed cool, the type of person you wanted to be friends with you know? The feeling in your gut of just having to go up to her and say,"hi you seem so cool, I admire you, lets be friends?" personally thats what I thought, her personality was in a way very artistic, Like a hippie. She always fought or what she believed in and not once cared what one thought of her. She is very inspiring I lover her to death, I'm so glad to call her my best friend! We always have been close, like glue on paper. Ill never forget that incident that made us become friends. It was during school, of course, I was climbing up the stairs, it was snowy outside, which meant slippery floors everywhere inside school, I slipped as I took my first step in front of the whole 8th and 7th graders, they will always be paramount towards the 6th graders sadly, and me being a 6th grader, they snickered, giggled and hooted with this laughter at me. It was rather embarrassing and I called myself a noob under my breath, Charlotte was there and heard me, she agreed that I was a noob in an innocuous tone. I received a half smile from her and she helped me up, I was sort of stunned that the person I thought was so cool talked and helped me, it was awesome.

From then on it looked like we hit it off (haha not like that) and just talked and hanged out after school. Then came high school I was afraid that perhaps we might change since it is high school but we didn't till this day we remain very good and best friends. By the way they call me Elly though my name is Eloise, Eloise Hummel. Ive always been special, you see I have this way of learning things while my head is in resting position, all I need is to hear someone to learn any type of material. I know its very odd but hey, that's just me. The high school teachers dislike how my style of learning is very odd an seems like I'm napping rather than learning, but whatever, like Charlotte said "do whatever it is necessary to learn". So from then on I did.

My freshman year I received hell for doing my learning style in classes they got so fed up I practically begged my parents to home school me. They refused and instead we moved, again. Illinois to Washington, what a distance, I practically cried my eyes out when I found out, it meant leaving my best friend behind! My parents told me to not worry ill make a new one, it broke my heart hearing this, so we ended up moving. La Push Washington something about Clallam county,Whats so special about Washington anyways I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter for ya, Hope its liked or some what considered liked ha, Cheers!

(all my chapters are in a way, short. Hope you guys don't mind)

Chapter** 2: Settling In**

`The houses there looked pretty nice, nothing like our old one, since I am the only child It means I don't have a say because my parents think every decision should be based on and only as parents' say if I had siblings it would be a totally different story.

So, there went my old beautiful life I had (at least what I made out of it) and was getting accustomed to it. Now I have to start from scratch, it might be a good thing or a bad thing who knows. Since I left during the summer vacation I was to start my sophomore year here which meant staying at home during my vacation since I didn't know anybody here its so lonely with no siblings around or a pet.

I told Charlotte that I will call her everyday or at least try since I don't have a phone of my own because my parents think it's unhealthy to have a phone as a teen, ill truly miss her. We gave each other very long hugs and tokens of friendship, "promise to never forget me, Elly okay?" She said as she was sniffing and wiping her nose "i promise char, I promise" I call her char short for Charlotte, then we went in for another long hug.

When she finally let go I got in the car and we headed to the airport. The airports always made me nervous because of all the people in there, its so overwhelming.

When we arrived in Washington, which was around midnight, I just headed straight to the first room I saw, unfolded my sleeping bag and pillow and just crashed,yes I was that tired.

"mom, no I don't wanna go please don't make me go out there!", I said as I was covering my face with my pillow, "All I'm asking is for you to get some fresh air and get to know people hunny, thats not a hard task to do, besides it'll give your dad and me some time to finish unpacking things" my mom said.

Yeah because its so easy for me to make friends, I though sarcastically. "please hun, I'm beggin' ya kiddo" she said, for a while I'm beginning to think that she's desperate for me to make a couple of friends before the new school year starts. "Fine, Fine ill go" jeez, this woman wouldn't even quit if I said no.

"thank you kiddo, I appreciate it." she said as she kissed the top of my head gingerly and pranced out of my room. I smiled as she headed out and went back to bed for a couple of minutes, realizing I couldn't go back to my sleep I decided to wake up, shower and get dressed.

I went down stairs for breakfast which consisted of frozen waffles since my dad was too busy unpacking. It went great I must say, there goes my sarcasm again.

I went to see where my mom was, I found her in the garage. "hey ma", I said approaching her and wondering why she was trying to pry off a piece of metal stuck to the garage, "hey kiddo, will you be off soon?" jeez this woman WAS desperate for me to find me some friends "well when you put it that way yes, do you also want me to be gone for the night?" I said sarcastically, my mom rolled her eyes at me while she was cleaning her hands with a piece of rag, "Elly, its for your own good and no I don't want you to be gone for the night".

Fine, ill just meet the wrong people and make you regret it I thought humorously but of course I wasn't gonna actually do it. "fine ma, ill be on my way then" I stomped off a bit aggravated.


	3. Chapter 3

So some of my chapters will be a tad long, but Just a bit, other than that hope you guys enjoy it, Cheers!

**Chapter 3: Moon Children  
**

The thing was I wasn't sure where I was to go, I heard there was a beach around here so I went off to find it. Of course it wasn't that hard to find since the swishing of waves mad it easier to find.

As I walked towards the beach, I thought of my mom, since shes an artist this scenery would probably blow her breath away, mental check tell mom of the beach scenery. The smells were wonderful, I just breathed all of it in.

I didn't realized other people were here until I saw movement from the corner of my eye, I thought I was the only one on the beach since it was kind of early for anyone to be here. There was a bunch of kids well it seemed like five to be exact , well not kids really but men? I don't know if they are really men, their faces seem young but their bodies are really well built. I didn't realized I was staring like an obsessive person until one of them looked my direction and made eye contact for several minutes, thats when I caught and composed myself, for some reason they kind frightened my a bit for I was slowly backing away while they were heading my direction. This is where I turned around and slowly began to walk. I heard one of them running towards me, I walked a bit faster.

"hey hold up , sorry if we frightened you!" one of them said, I came to a halt and turned around, jeez, this guy was cute, was I In heaven or what? "um, nah you didn't frightened me", I lied to him, "Oh really?" he said as he arched his eyebrow and knew that I was lying to him. "Okay maybe just a tad bit, I felt like a disrupted something from you all" I said as anxiety was getting the best of me, "Not at all, whats your name by the way?", Jeez this guy wants to know my name now, oh gosh, "Names Eloise Hummel, Elly for short", I tried to said that as cool as I could, as cool as Charlotte would say it.

"Sweet name, I like it, Names Embry, Embry Call.", as he said this he had a beautiful pleasant smile on his face, god I wanted to like take a picture or something, make it last longer eh. "well I hear we have new people who moved in our county, does this refer to you and your family?", whoa where did this guy get the news so fast? "Uh yeah, well actually my parents and I, no siblings only child." when someone mentions family, I define it as having another sibling in your life because it just makes perfect sense to me.

"Ah, you must get lonely often then" with a hint of sadness in his tone, "well sometimes, but not really" I tried saying it coolly cause I didn't need his pity or sympathy.

"Do you at least have a pet to keep you company? he asked. "uh well no you see I do wish to have a dog but my mom thinks we just don't have the time for them and I dislike cats very much so they're out of the question as for other exotic pets they just... wont do ya know"

boy, was that the longest thing I ever said to someone I barley know. He looked a bit bewildered, "we tend to move a lot" I explained this looked like it made sense for him. "what, you aren't allowed a dog!?" whoa, this guy must be into dogs from the looks and expressions of it, "nope, at all" I said casually "anyway, do you have any siblings?" I asked trying to get off the topic here, I mean hellooo I do want a dog but its not my say, sadly, and i do want a dog so very bad.

"Uh well its kind of complicated, I have half brothers, they aren't fully related to me you see oh and a half sister" he said the last part with a snide. Hmm, I wonder how many half brothers he has. Could it be that the other guys he was hanging with are his half brothers?

Well this is a first, I actually made a conversation without that feeling of awkwardness and no jokes were involved! "cool you must have like really cool adventures with them or something, eh." I kind of envied him for that I gotta say.

"well kind of , most of the time" he said this with a nervous laugh, it made me weary for some reason. "Awesomeness, well I better be on my way, I woke a bit too early and I think my parents will be wondering where I am soon" I said, but really my parents wont care or wonder where I am, all they have in mind is that I'm out here "making" friends.

"oh, alright, will I see you again Elly?" whoa, this guy managed to remember my name!

I thought all guys were douches, because Charlotte dated many guys and they always broke her heart. Thats why I promised myself I will never date one till I'm out of high school or something in between those lines.

"Um, yeah probably, I mean ill be going to school around here and I'm assuming you will be going to school at the reservation, I think thats what its called.." I wasn't all too sure on what they normally call their school, La Push high school or going to school at the reservation, at least thats what my mom told me.

"Yeah of course, you'll be going there too?! Great! Thought you'd end up going to school at that Forks High School" he seemed excited that I will be going there, ill have to keep an eye on this guy for he seems eager to see me again.

"yeah well, cya 'round Embry!" I stuck out my hand for a handshake, glad he accepted it and on my way I went."bye Elly, see you soon" he said after me.


End file.
